What Kind Of Love?
by XxLost in DarknessxX
Summary: The kings, along with Mikayla, go to New York. They crash land their balloon on someone's terrace, a Certain Wizard Family's terrace. Brady just mmight be falling for this girl, Alex. In the end MasonXAlex and BradyXMikayla Maybe BoomerXsomeone
1. Chapter 1

"Alright! Is everybody packed?" Mikayla asked anxiously.

"A little to leave me huh?" Her father joked.

"Of course not daddy. KINGS, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GO TO NEW YORK!"

"Coming." the twins said coming out of the palace doors. The three of them, along with 2 body guards, got on the royal balloon and headed for America. Mikayla had waited for this day for months. Brady and Boomer had promised that when they go to New York that she could come along. Brady got bored so, as usual, he decided to hit on Mikayla. He walked over to her.

"Hey Mikaykay."

"Mikaykay? I like that." She couldn't believe she was falling for his "charm" again. She had always thought he was cute but always played hard to get. Honestly, she might have liked him more than he liked her, and now that her dad was out of the way she could have a little fun with this.

"Really?" he said wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "How 'bout that?" She looked at him with her cute face. 'Not the cute face! Not the cute face!' Brady thought. Then without thinking he said, "I like the way your eyes sparkle." He leaned in, unwrapped his arms and closed his eyes. Mikayla then stepped out of the way slowly and then, there was Brady face on the bottom of the basket.

"I saw that coming." Boomer said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm just gonna get some sleep, if that's possible." Mikayla said groggily.

She sat next to Brady and leaned her head back. While she was sleeping her head fell on Brady's shoulder. After a couple hours they had crash landed on a terrace on a street called Waverly Place. They looked through the window and saw a 16-maybe 17 year old girl take out a... wand? (A/N: BTW in my story wizards are real in pair of kings too , I don't really watch it often) Then she... made a huge apple.

"Wizard!" Boomer shouted. He must have said it really loud because the girl turned their direction, eyes wide. Dropped the wand and ran onto the terrace.

"It's not what it looks like." She said trying to sound convincing. She had sort of brown and blackish hair with bangs. Brady checked her out.

"It's alright, we know. We're the kings from the island of Kinkow." Brady said.

"Wait... Kinkow? Your the twin kings! Omigosh my brother is gonna freak when he meets you! Thats it! It'll get me off the hook for-" she shuttered, "Never mind, why don't you come in. By the way I'm Alex." They all went inside and Alex went somewhere. She came back a moment later with some dude. She covered his eyes with the scarf she was previously wearing.

"Just tell me what it is." He said whining. The boy was at least a year or two older than Alex. He had black hair was a couple inches taller. He wore a striped plaid red shirt and jeans.

"If I show you what it is will you let me off the hook?"

"It depends how good it is.'

"Okay then." She took the scarf off and the boy just freaked.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! It's really you! Can I get a picture? I have so many questions for you! Like how did it feel when you found out you were kings, how and where did they find you?" After that he took out his phone got in between the 2 kings and took a picture.

"Sorry," The boy said calmer, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Justin, Alex's older brother." Right after he said that a boy came in the room.

"Hey guys have you seen my wand?" He asked not noticing us.

"Uh, is that it?" Mikayla said.

"Oh yeah thanks... Wait... Oh shoot. I just exposed us. Meh."

"No, they already know." Justin said.

"Oh, 'kay." He then walked out.

"Sorry about that, he's our little brother, Max." Alex said as if it were a normal thing.

Mikayla could see Brady checking out Alex again and had a pang of jealousy go through her.

"So this is you house? Pretty big." Boomer attempted to shatter the uncomfortable silence.

"Well its actually juszt 2 stories, down stairs we own a sub shop. Come on I'll introduce you to Harper." Alex said taking Brady's hand and leading everybody downstairs.

"HARPER!" Alex hollered as they decended the stairs. She pointed them at Harper, a red headed girl who wore... food themed clothes. Cool.

"I'm busy Alex, don't you see me helping a costumer?" She said not turning around. Once she was done serving them she turned around and saw them.

"How did they get here?" Harper asked.

"Well, their balloon fell on our terrace. You see, they were traveling it from this place called Kinkow, and so now they're here." Alex explained.

"Kinkow?" Alex nodded her head.

"Well, okay. By the way, my name is Harper." She said.

"Why don't you guys come in the lair." She said gesturing them inside the cooler.

"Okay?" Boomer said going in first.

"Whoa! This is so cool." Brady exclaimed.

"I'll get us some sandwiches." She looked at her watch. "Dad! 5 number 3s!"

"Okay!" A faint voice said.

" The body guards left the room because Justin requested that he take photos of them, and he "hang out" with them. He thought they were cool.

"So," Brady started," You're a Wizard?"

"Yes. And your a king?"

"Yup."

"And that," she said pointing at Mikayla," Is your girlfriend?"

"Mmm, no."

"Oh, then would you sometime, maybe, want to go out sometime, ya know while your here."

"Sure, I'd love too."

Mikayla could just feel the blood getting hotter and hotter. A huge pang of jealousy just hit her.

**So, what did you think? In the end Alex will be with Mason, and Brady will be with Mikayla, and Boomer... well Boomer will probobly end up... still lonely, unless you guys don't want him to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I look okay?" I asked Mikayla.

"Sure you look fine."

"Of course he does." Boomer said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, your underwear is over you pants."

"Wha-?" I loked down. God I'm so embarrased. I ran into my room and put my pants and underwear on the right way.

"He's a king and he stll can't dress himself." Mikayla said.

"Ugh. Whatever. Bye." I said as I headed out the door.

I got to the Waverly Sub Station and Justin lead me up the stairs. Alex came out of her room and ready to go.

She looked, amazing. I could tell I was staring at her for a long time.

"Hello?" she asked.

I snapped out of my trance. "What? Oh, yeah. So, where too?"

"How about the lake. I love going to the lake. It's at the park, but barely anyone goes at night. It's perfect."

"Okay. How far away is it?"

"5 seconds."

"What? We're that close?"

"No, it's a couple miles."

"So how would we get there in 5 seconds."

"I'll show you."

She took out her wand and flashed us there.

* * *

><p>Why should I care about what King Brady does It's none of my business anyway. It's not like I should care. How could I think that he actually had feelings for me. I'm so stupid.<p>

But then again, she called me that. THAT! She could have called me she. Why, she steams my clams.

But I shouldn't care. Or should I. Whatever. I'll just take a shower or something. Right before I got in the tub, there was a knock on the door. I decided to ignore it.

The knock came again.

"Who is it!"

"Brady!"

I put my robe on and answered the door.

"Oh hey. How was you're date.

''Horrible. I need someone to talk to."

"So what happened?"

"Well,, we were in a boat in the lake at the park, and then we heard this howl."

"A howl?"

"Yes, from a wolf. Then Alex got all wide eyed and accidentally dropped her wand in the water. She told me to row to shore, so I did..."

"Then?" I asked totally interested in the story.

"Then, came the beast. It was hairy and it had clothes and- and-"

"Wait, I think you mean a werewolf."

"Okay well, It ran to Alex, picked her up and it vanished with her. She screamed my name, but all I could do was watch in terror... as it took her."

"So..."

"So... what?"

"So, why don't you go after her."

"Well, I did. I found her at this cave, she explained everything to me. It was her ex- boyfriend. There were times things like this happened, she said I was actually lucky this time. Last time he ate one of her ex's. Dane or something like that. So her boyfriend committed his undying love for her and she took him back."

"You shouldn't give up without a fight." I said plainly, not even daring to look into his eyes.

"Well, I thought I should, but then I realized that, Alex and I weren't meant to be. And we're nothing more than friends."

"That' cool."

"I also decided that, I love you, and knowbody else."

I looked at his eyes in surprise.

"What?"

"I only love you." After that was a silent pause. I gazed into his eyes, and before I knew it, his lips were smashed against mine. Not really smashed, it was a soft, gentle kiss, "Please tell me you feel the same way about me," he whispered into my ear.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Well, This is it." Justin said to me.<p>

"Yeah, you are pretty cool. Sometime, you should come visit us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have permission from me, I don't know about the kings though, but I know they like you too."

"Thank you. Thank you! Oh, I can't wait!"

"Okay..."

"Bye Harper, Alex." I said.

"See you Mikala." They said.

"Thanks again for the sandwiches."

"No problem."

"And Max. You're an odd one, but, I'm gonna miss you."

"Thanks!"

I walked over to Brady and Boomer. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Wait!"<p>

"What is it Boomer?"

"I think there's something wrong with the balloon."

"Yeah you're right, we'll stop by Chicago."

**_Sorry I did not update. I almost forgot about this story! Well, I did but... Okay well. The story is done. And Chicago? Shake It Up! But I don't really want to do a story on that so... BYE!_**


End file.
